EAW Reckless Wiring (2009)
Card Career vs. Contract Match; Winner becomes Vice President of Extreme Answers Wrestling - Stipulation TBD Jaywalker (Career) vs. WWEFan (Contract) EAW World Heavyweight Championship Y2Impact vs. Mr. DEDEDE EAW National Extreme Championship Dr. Feelgood © vs. TBD Cena29 vs. Mike Vandal; Special Guest Referee: Larah - Stipulation TBD Mike08 vs. Flashback - Stipulation TBD EAW Tag Team Championship Mickey Masterson & ???? © vs. StereoRaptor & Carlos Rosso Results *1. Johnny Badd Blood was revealed as Mickey's partner *3. Cena29 attack Mike Vandal before the match even started. After the match, Cena29 placed his dog tags over Mike's body as a sign of respect. *5. Mr. DEDEDE thought he won the EAW World Heavyweight Championship but HBKFan & Jenny announces that he's ain't the World Heavyweight Champion because the real World Heavyweight Champ has arrived as Rated R Shaman of Sexy came out heavily bandaged. *6. Before the match started, Y2Impact assaulted Mr. DEDEDE with multiple steel chair shots. After the match, Regulator came into the ring and celebrated together as they hugged to one another. But then out of nowhere, REGULATOR KICKS DEDEDE IN THE GROIN!!!! Regulator then took a nightstick and nailed the nightstick onto DEDEDE's skull! Regulator exits the ring and walks up the ramp as Doctors & EMT's run down the ramp to the ring. DEDEDE being put onto a stretcher and Regulator was standing at the top of the ramp, grinning and licking his lips of what he's done. *7. In the early parts of the match, a limousine ride down the ramp and parked at the bottom of the ramp and WWEFan thought it was CM Ronn in the limo. Later in the match, Jaywalker says "I Quit" as WWEFan was going for the leap of faith from the top rope and as the referee was calling for the bell, Johnny Badd Blood smashes a beer bottle into the back of the referee's head. Then WWEFan attack both Johnny Badd Blood & Mickey Masterson and took them down. Minutes later, Extreme Enigma appears out of nowhere and attack WWEFan as Jaywalker beating the crap out of WWEFan. Extreme Enigma hit the Xtreme Twist of Fate to WWEFan on top of the limo then followed by a Swanton Bomb off the top of a ladder onto WWEFan on top of the limo. Extreme Enigma exits through the crowd as Arena Security went after him. Then moments later, the person in the limo was revealed as Jenny nails WWEFan with a bludgeon nightstick onto WWEFan as WWEFan had Jaywalker in the Con (Canadian Maple Leaf). Later in the match, as WWEFan got Jaywalker in a Camel Clutch with a Barbwire Kendo Stick, Jaywalker say "I Quit" again but the referee didn't hear him. After that, Johnny Bad Blood & Mickey Masterson attacks WWEFan until SteroRaptor & Carlos Rosso ran down to the ring and the two teams brawled onto each other into the crowd. Then Jenny was about to strike WWEFan until HBKFan came in the ring and the two ladies went into a catfight. The ending of the match was Jaywalker mercilessly whipped WWEFan into oblivion until WWEFan says "I Quit"!!!! After the match, Jaywalker celebrates in the ring with Jenny, Johnny Bad Blood, & Mickey Masterson. Jaywalker then commanded Mickey to go under the ring as Mickey does and pulls out two tables! Mickey stacks the tables up and Johnny drags WWEFan to the apron and Jaywalker goes to the apron and holds WWEFan high above his head for the Border Toss! Mickey & Johnny grabs WWEFan by each arm and JAY TOSSES WWEFAN WITH THE BORDER TOSS AS JOHNNY & MICKEY DRIVE WWEFAN THROUGH THE STACKED TABLES!!!! WWEFan is laid out in a bloody mess at ringside. The Dynasty's Foundation celebrated once again as they walk up the ramp as an unbelievable night came to a close. Miscelleanous *Regulator wished Mr. DEDEDE good luck for his match even Mr. DEDEDE thought he wasn't 100% medical clear. *WWEFan gave one final list of commands to his troops before his big match with Jaywalker including increasing security to make sure that Extreme Enigma doesn't enter the building. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2009